


Genesis

by RodeoQueen



Series: AWAS [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Biblical Reinterpretation, Biblical Scripture References (Abrahamic Religions), Demons, F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Infanticide, M/M, Multi, Nephilim, Other, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RodeoQueen/pseuds/RodeoQueen
Summary: Your origin was mysterious and heart-breaking as you started your existence a witness to great evils outside of your control.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s), Dante (Devil May Cry)/Original Male Character(s), Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Original Character(s), Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s), Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Series: AWAS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027423
Kudos: 21





	Genesis

They were to be born in the hot desert, a child of unholy creation. The woman who was to birth them was aware of their descent and how they would be damned upon their entrance to the world. She knew, and yet she persisted in growing the life within her. 

This poor woman, existing at the beginning of written history, had seen and heard of the other women who had made the same fault as she. They birthed giants and died horribly. She understood that this was what she had to face upon the ninth month. 

She knew, she had witnessed, and she was scared.

God had remembered what some of his messengers had done. How they came down from above to partake in humanity’s greed of gold, women, and power. How they had stemmed their blood into humanities, creating creatures of unforeseen magnitude. 

God knew, God had witnessed, and God was angry.

The guilty winged beings, his own flesh and blood, had fallen on their knees and begged for forgiveness from their creator. With not even a single movement, they turned to ash upon God’s golden stare. The others, still obedient to their father, watched with bated breath as he turned to look down at humanity.

The half-blood children had grown into giants that brought upon great power. They had his strength and his intelligence, but also greedy eyes and blood-thirsty hands. God did not want this for humanity and for his own kin. The angels were to protect humans, their powerful nature not to dabble in the mortals’ penchant for evils. The giant children, although born innocent, had remained as evidence to his messengers’ betrayals.

The half-bloods were next. They had struck a good fight as God came down from the mountains. A voice like thunder rang through the air. Many humans wondered if this death rattle meant it was the end. They knew what was to happen, after all it was taboo to create such powerful children. The men had turned on their own women and tore their newborns from their families’ grasp, fearing if any were to grow into giants and bring upon their destruction.

The aforementioned woman in that village, felt her round stomach and knew the impending doom had arrived. She wanted to run away, wishing to have her child live despite their cursed blood. Her village had heard of the wrath of the higher being and the buzz of a possible mass-infanticide haunted her. She knew her child was in danger and prayed the local threats of killing all the new children would go away by the time she had delivered. 

Instead, her supposed nine months had turned to eight. Her muted cries were not of pain, but fear for her child and her life. She knew she would pass, and was surprised when she did not. Her child, swaddled in her hands, lay unaware of their damnation. She knew it was time to go. To chase a chance of escape. 

Fate did everything to turn the crimson tides against her. 

It was that very night when her village had torn itself apart. On a stolen horse, she had set off to raise her half-child somewhere over the horizon. In the fiery chaos and violence, no one had noticed she had left. No one but one man, who then followed her.

Their mother did her best to carry on, even with her own weakening body. She had found that she was frailer after birthing her child, a frailty that felt like her breath was leaving her faster than she could inhale. She did her best to pay it no mind.

God watched the humans tear themselves apart. Women screamed for mercy as the men did unspeakable things. The giants had protected themselves well from the puny humans and dyed their own palms in ochre red. Children cried tears that remain unwitnessed. 

God decided that no one was to survive this event, knowing that no one would walk out of this undamaged. He came down from the sky and brought down death once more. Hands lit with golden energy, the angels watched from above as a flash of light brought upon the final darkness for many.

Humans were small beings that could not resist the powers of God and he smote them with little difficulty. The village had fallen silent, the bodies laying on the beaten ground as if they were at rest. The giants had turned to dust, just like their creators. The wind blew upon the dirt and the failed spawn of the holy winged-beings were carried off with it. 

God appeared above the now-uninhabited homes in his true form, an indescribable demonic mass. His arms covered the expanse of the village and with a swipe of his hands, the ground sunk and the buildings were quickly flattened. He knew that the humans would eventually repopulate the now-level rubble and learn from what atrocities happened here.

The sun had risen when the nightmare was over. God looked over to the horizon and saw an orb-like beam of light that stood apart from the emerging sun. He left the village to discover what had strayed away from the night’s event.

What lay displayed on the earth was death and life. God’s eyes glanced at the body of the man who fell down a great distance of rocks, likely shoved to his end. He was forgotten just like the rest of his people. 

The deceased form of a woman shone in the sun, hair fanned out like a halo as her face was serene. The knife on the ground remained steel-colored and unbloodied, the woman falling gently to a slower and less brutal death from birthing the half-child. In her curled-up arms held the said offspring.

The child glowed beyond the light of the sun and held a sheen of white energy. Born human and angel, they were a runt of their kind and spared their mother an immediate death.

God changed his form, now taking on the appearance of a dark-skinned male with hair like black wool. He padded the earthen ground and made his way to the bawling babe. 

God’s hands, once clenched with violence, softened to hold the baby in their raggedy swaddle. The baby’s soft and wrinkled face relaxed and their tiny eyes opened, exposing colored irises that contrasted from their full-grown brothers’ beady black ones. His finger lightly stroked the babe’s face, watching as the orphaned creature’s fragile and ever-so-small hand wrapped around his first knuckle.

The light surrounding the baby amplified and their eyes flashed golden like his own. God stopped. If he needed to breathe he would have held his following breath. The baby closed their eyes and laid at rest again, small chest moving up and down.

God held the child closer and made his choice.

“I will spare one.” He softly whispered

God made his way back up the mountains to his remaining angels. When he had returned to their home in his human form, their true winged-forms circled around him in curiosity.

 _“Father, father, what have you brought with you?”_ They cried out in airy words.

God gently held out his new foundling. They obediently turned into their own human-like forms, coming closer to see the runt. 

_“Your new sibling. They are not quite like you all, but I shall raise them as my own. To become a messenger to humanity.”_

The angels buzzed with uncertainty of God’s change of heart but unanimously agreed to his plan. 

The child slept unknowing of their destiny, the truce from angelic downfall and human uprising. 

And with death, came Genesis. 

**Author's Note:**

> _This was edited and reposted. Please pretend this was the original. Thank you all for being so patient with me. I will be more active with updating this series now._
> 
> _-Rodeo_


End file.
